


I Hate When You Call me THAT!

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hates the Sourwolf Pet Name, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Stiles Lets Derek be Soft and Vunerable, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles and Derek Fighting, Toxic Masculinity Sucks and Hurts Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek hates the pet name 'Sourwolf' and he tries to tell Stiles. Fighting ensues.





	I Hate When You Call me THAT!

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but ship Day 03 'Pet Names' for the December Challenge

“Don’t be such a Sourwolf,” Stiles said again, seemed like the hundredth time and Derek turned and glared at him.

“Stop calling me that!” he snarled.

“Or what, you’re going to rip my throat out? With your teeth?” Stiles responded and turned around to see if he could get anyone to back him up but the loft was empty. The Pack had apparently left them to their little lover’s spat.

“Stiles!” Derek snapped and it sounded a lot like ‘shut up’ and he threw his hands up.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“I hate that name so fucking much!”

Stiles paused, frowning as his heart hammered. So maybe he liked revving Derek up for a fight because sometimes it was the only time he ever acted like he actually cared about any of them but especially Stiles. They’d been dating for a couple of months, fooling around for three months before that because Stiles had still been underage and to be fair, Stiles pretty much talked Derek into his pants, poor guy had a chivalry streak a thousand miles long.

“Why?” Stiles finally asked.

Derek pushed his hands through his hair then slumped into the couch, Stiles walked over and sat down as well. “It’s nothing,” Derek finally mumbled.

“It’s not nothing,” Stiles said and the werewolf snarled again. “You can’t scare me off you know, I mean a little bit when you are all ‘grr’ but you won’t hurt me so you might as well tell me.”

Derek’s eyebrows scrunched and it wasn’t anger, it was sad and Stiles frowned and waited until he started, “You only really call me that when you are ignoring me or trying to get me to shut up and its pretty much a shitty thing to do and it makes it seem like you don’t actually care why I am ‘Sour’.”

Stiles shook his head, “No.”

Derek held his hand up, cutting off what Stiles was going to say, might be good since he didn’t really know what to say. Derek might have a point and he didn’t have any way to defend his shitty actions. “You know everything there is to know about what happened to me. You know about Paige and Peter’s role in that. You know about Kate and my family, you know what she did to me in that underground shit hole a couple years ago. You know what might make me ‘sour’ and I try to get over it, to work through it and someone who is with me keeps bringing that up in a way that makes it seem unacceptable for me to feel what I do.”

Stiles sat staring, mouth agape, partially because Derek rarely ever talked that much unless he was shouting commands at other people and the other reason – is it possible that he could think something so low of Stiles. After everything they’d been through.

“Well I don’t know what to say to that. I can’t believe you got all that from a fucking endearment!”

“Endearment?” Derek demanded, shocked.

“Yeah, endearment, did I stutter?” Stiles snapped.

“Endearments are ‘Love’ or ‘Baby’ or something like that, not an awful moniker you saddled me with when you were sixteen years old and hated me! I think you just use it to cut me off at the knees and I hate it. It has nothing to do with our so-called relationship now.”

“So called?” Stiles screeched.

“Seen as how you would rather screech like a howler monkey than listen to me about an issue I have been having for months now, yeah ‘so called’.”

“Well clearly I am going to have to think about the whole ‘relationship’ thing anyway, especially since you think so poorly of us, and you and me. So see you later,” Stiles snapped, stood up and walked out of the apartment and headed back to the Stilinski residence.

Stiles stewed the whole way, muttered about why the nickname matters anyway. He walked inside and said a quick ‘hey’ towards his dad.

“Hey kiddo, how was the planning thing? Or whatever was going on at Derek’s?”

 “Well I called Derek ‘Sourwolf’ and now apparently we are fighting because of it. Like what the hell!”

His dad frowned, “Why don’t you come in here and tell me more about that.”

Stiles groaned, gesticulating and did so, slumping down in the other chair at the table. They had two others in the garage or something, they rarely lived around the table because it used to make his dad sad. Stiles crossed his arms, looking petulant.

“You call Derek ‘Sourwolf’?”

Stiles shrugged, “Yeah, its his nickname like since forever.”

“Did he pick it or agree to it? Does he like it?”

“Well apparently not,” Stiles scoffed.

“Do you know what I called your mother?” he asked.

“Mom?” Stiles asked.

His dad chuckled, “Maybe, after you were born and we were just so in love with you and each other and we were disgustingly happy about it. Before then though, I called her ‘Love’ sometimes, called her Claud even because it was the easiest thing to recognize her with but when it was just her and me.”

Stiles held out his hand, “Is this about to get super weird?”

His dad shook his head, “No son, it’s not. I called her ‘Sunny’ or even ‘słońce’ which is ‘sun’ in Polish which you should know but it was because when she smiled, there was nothing better than her smile. She was the sunshine in my life, your mother was literally one of my favorite people and I wanted her to know it.”

“That’s super cheesy Dad, just so you know.”

“I’m allowed to be cheesy, and I prefer the word ‘romantic’.”

Stiles smirked, “Sap.”

“Yup, so think about what Derek means to you. Do you really want to call him something that just makes him angry or hurt? It seems like he’s telling you something important and I can understand being frustrated but maybe just consider it.”

Stiles nodded even though he really wanted to roll his eyes but then he thought about what his dad shared with him, his dad and mom had pet names and it was because of something sweet and sappy. Stiles walked away, up the stairs and into his bedroom, wondering if he could be sappy. Did he want to be sappy for Derek? Was sappy something he could even imagine? It was so easy to be sarcastic and biting with Derek. He loved spending time with Derek. They had fun making out and ripping each other’s clothes off but they didn’t really do softness.

Like yeah, softness after the orgasms, sure but when they were going to the movies or having pack night, they didn’t really do the cuddling and kind words.

Stiles frowned, did he want that? Did Derek want that? Was that what the guy was trying to tell him even though he sucks at communication? Stiles slumped on his bed, flopping an arm over his face and tried to think about what he actually wanted with Derek or maybe what Derek deserved. He’d dated before but it had always been with a girl and anything he had with Derek didn’t seem right. Plus when he’d been with Malia, she’d been more abrasive and rough with him than he’d known what to do with. Stiles had just brought all that into his relationship with Derek, thinking it was the same guy who had slammed his head into a steering wheel or pushed him around.

Maybe they weren’t the same. Stiles wasn’t the same as he was a couple years ago, the supernatural fight in Beacon Hills had changed him, maybe the peace that they’ve experienced and the time since Laura’s death meant that Derek was different too. Did Stiles want to learn about the new guy?

With more questions than he came home with, Stiles shoved off his clothes and slung himself into his bed again and tried to sleep. It didn’t really work for him.

 

Derek didn’t call him or text him or anything, he stayed holed up in his loft from what Scott and the others told him. Stiles went about his business and stewed about it. It took a slap in the forehead from Lydia to get him to head over to Derek, not knowing what the hell he was going to say to the other man. He didn’t have any more answers than he did a couple days ago when he stormed out of Derek’s place.

Stiles made the drive, fingers drumming on the steering wheel and pulled into the lot in front of the loft and parked. He knew that Derek was going to hear him coming up the stairs so when Derek pulled the door open before Stiles got there, he wasn’t surprised.

“Hey,” Stiles said, waving but it was lackluster.

“What do you want Stiles?”

“To talk about what happened?” he asked, not really meaning to make it a question.

Derek sighed but moved aside so Stiles walked into the loft, Stiles walked over to the couch but then turned around and waited. Derek walked over and sat down so Stiles did too. “Say what you need to say.”

“I don’t know what to say, really. I’ve been thinking about this for days now and I just have more questions. So here I am because I don’t want Lydia to hit me again.”

Derek rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, “So you’re not here because you want to be but because you have to be. Is that what this was for you?”

Stiles shook his head, “No that’s not what I meant. Honestly, I have just felt really embarrassed about what happened and you know I have this go to fix-it which is to hide until a problem just goes away. That isn’t going to work here so I guess what I need to say first, I’m sorry.”

Derek’s arms loosened, his mouth dropped open a little and Stiles watched him, waiting to see what he would say or do but the silence just continued on to awkwardness and he started twitching then opened his mouth to start the litany of questions when Derek held his hand up and stalled him.

“Just wait, I know that’s almost impossible for you but just try.”

Stiles nodded and did as Derek asked.

“I know it seems like all I am is hard edges and angry snarls. I know that when we started out there was a lot of sexual tension when we first started out and there was a lot of anger but I don’t actually want that. I don’t want to just have angry sex and if that’s all you want then maybe this doesn’t need to go any farther. I know this isn’t really what I’m supposed to want or guys are supposed to want or whatever but I want one person that I’m safe with. I want one person that I can be soft and sweet with. I don’t want to be Sourwolf and every time you call me that, it takes me back to who I was after Laura died and it makes it seem like that’s what you want.”

Stiles didn’t have to be told to be quiet after that. It was easy to sit there and actually think about what it would have taken for Derek to be honest about what he wants and needs. Everyone deserved to have what Derek was talking about and he’d been an asshole, using every method to make Derek angry or incensed with him. He remembered what he dad said about pet names for his mom, how she was so important to him and Stiles wanted the same thing with Derek.

He didn’t know how to have it though.

“You know that I basically have no romantic bones in my body,” Stiles responded finally, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Derek smirked, “To be fair, I don’t really know much about being romantic either but I wouldn’t mind giving it a try.”

“With me?” Stiles asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “With you.”

Stiles smiled, clapping his hands lightly and rubbed them together, “Okay maybe we can try to start with a new pet name.”

Derek frowned, “What did you have in mind?”

Stiles thought about all the feelings his dad talked about feeling. What did he want with Derek, what were the things he love about the times when they weren’t being all growly at each other. Derek had been trying to tell him for weeks that he wanted—no he needed softness and Stiles refused to listen.

“How about sweetiepie?” he finally asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, “No.”

“Goodness, you’re so particular,” Stiles grinned, not at all sad that his first try had been shot down.

“Hmm, okay what about Wolfie? At least its accurate?” Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows comically.

“No,” Derek said, trying desperately not to smile. Stiles wished for once that he could scent Derek’s emotions, just so he could know how Derek was taking this. He wasn’t making fun of this conversation, just trying to make it fun. This didn’t need to be serious, Derek deserved to have some fun in this thing. They both did.

Stiles took a deep breath and spoke, “So there is this word in Polish, ‘Kochanie’. I think it’s a good word for you and me, means darling but because its in a different language you don’t need to feel super weird about it if it slips out in front of the pack.”

Derek smiled sweetly and shrugged, “Sounds nice I think.”

Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek and grinned, “Sweetwolf is a good one too.”

Derek chuckled and Stiles smiled, because laughter from Derek is a gift. Always. Maybe he wanted laughter and softness too.

“Derek,” Stiles started, “I don’t think men aren’t supposed to want softness and sweetness so I hope we can learn together how to ask for what we want and need.”

“Sounds good,” Derek paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, “Baby.”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed before he responded, “Sorry, gonna say no to that one but we can talk about it.”

“You got it,” Derek responded with a smile. He took a deep breath and sobered, “Thank you Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, “Kochanie, you deserve nice things and I want to learn how to give it to you.”

Derek flushed sweetly and Stiles didn’t stop himself from leaning in for another kiss.

“What do you say to a Disney movie marathon?” he asked.

“Isn’t that a little girly?” Derek asked, looking a little vulnerable.

“Nope, nothing girly about watching Disney, only awesomeness.”

Derek nodded, “Well then I guess that’s decided.”

Stiles got up and found Derek’s hidden stash of Disney flicks and put one of them into the DVD player and grabbed the remotes before he walked back and cuddled into Derek’s side. Maybe this whole softness between them was going to be good for both of them. 


End file.
